Your Majesty
by Glamorous Foxx
Summary: The story of Prince Hiei and his adventures to finding the perfect 'princess! That sounds awful cheesy. Lots of slashes!Everywhere! HieixKurama The rating will possibly increase in the end. Possibly. Rated for language and crap.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! Second Yu Yu Hakusho fic this year! I'm on a roll! Even though the other one isn't completely finished…I haven't forgotten it! I swear I'm working on it! But I felt like writing this. It's really been on my mind recently. Normally I wait for my brain to get through the whole story before I write it out but I was bored one day in class and just started writing. No OCs what so ever in this bad boy! I'm writing in as many of the shows characters as I can! And hopefully making them all as 'in character' as possible. I hope you guys enjoy it **

**By the by: The rules of such things as 'only women can have children' and things like that are sort of thrown out the window for the Urameshi family. Hehehehe…they're just special like that.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Your majesties, Prince Hiei," one of the guards announced into the throne room where King Yusuke and High Duke, Kuwabara, sat upon their thrones. The prince's procession of guards marched in and stood at attention followed by their black clad prince.<p>

"Hiei!" the king exclaimed happily as the young prince stepped to the foot of the thrones. "How was your quest?"

"Father," the prince nodded to the king, "fool," he nodded to the duke. Yusuke had to hold Kuwabara back from pummeling their son. "The quest went well. I brought you the head of Karasu," Hiei tossed the severed head to his father.

"Gross!" the king exclaimed and threw it to his husband next to him.

"Gah! I don't want this!" Kuwabara exclaimed and gave the head to an attendant.

"I thought I told you to stop bringing us gifts," Yusuke frowned.

"I couldn't resist," the prince smirked. "Where is my sister? I brought her something as well."

"If it's an arm or something, I doubt she wants it," Kuwabara sniffed.

"I'm here, brother." The blue haired princess walked into the throne room. "I'm glad you've returned safely. I've missed you," she smiled to her brother.

"There's my little Yukina! Looking as beautiful as ever! How are you today?" the duke asked with love in his eyes for his only daughter.

"Fathers," the girl curtsied with a dazzling smile, "I'm wonderful now that my brother is home."

"Here, I brought you this." Hiei handed the girl a jeweled necklace decorated with blue and red gems. "It reminded me of you."

"Thank you, brother. It's beautiful," she smiled. "I will treasure it always."

"Yeah, very nice Hiei but, I sent you to get _all_ of Karasu's treasure. Not just the things that remind you of your sister," Yusuke groaned.

"You have such little faith in me, father?" the prince frowned and turned his back on the majesties. "Step outside and you'll see all that was taken from Karasu's kingdom."

"Alright!" Yusuke shouted jumping from his throne and out the door.

"Guess you are good for something, huh shrimp?" Kuwabara laughed and followed his lover.

"I'm going to kill him in his sleep." Hiei frowned.

"Hiei, remember what father said about making idle threats?" Yukina frowned back at her brother.

"I don't make threats, Yukina, only promises." Hiei looked his sister up and down. "A gift from the idiot?" he asked about her new attire.

"If you mean father then yes," she twirled for him with a small giggle.

"It's nice. He has good taste for a fool. I'm going to retire until dinner." The princess curtsied again as her brother left.

* * *

><p>"Hiei! Get down here! We're-" the prince appeared in front of the king before her could finish his sentence, "gonna eat…" he murmured as his son walked passed him to his place at the table.<p>

"Father, aren't you going to sit?" Hiei questioned with a smirk.

"Smart mouth, little, bastard," Yuskue grumbled and sat at the head of the table. His sister was already at her spot and the duke was stepping through the door.

"So what's for dinner?" Kuwabara asked happily as he fell into his seat at the other end of the table."

"Hopefully something very deadly to humans that will kill you off once and for all."

"You know what, shrimp, your days are numbered! That is no way to speak to your elders!"

"I only consider people more wise or powerful as my elder. Since you are neither…"

"I'll destroy you, shorty!" Kuwabara shouted jumping from his chair.

"I'd like to see you try," Hiei answered coolly and took a sip of his drink.

"Does every meal have to begin with a fight?" Yukina asked quietly from her place across from her brother.

"Yeah!" Yusuke agreed. "Can I have some peace in my own castle or do I have to beat someone's ass?"

The father and son glared at each other. "Whatever," Kuwabara said finally breaking eye contact and sat back down in his seat.

"Good. Now, what's for dinner?"

"Roasted pig, your majesty," one of the waiters announced and removed the silver lid from the platter. The king and duke cheered while Yukina sighed a little. "And for the princess, a pasta salad with soy beans and olives," the waiter continued, presenting the girl with her own vegetarian dish.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him. Yusuke and Hiei both munched on a leg while Kuwabara slowly ate off of a few cut off pieces. "Hiei, tell me about your quest," Yukina requested quietly of her brother.

"Yeah, tell us," Kuwabara exclaimed.

"It was simple. Karasu is weak! His army is nothing compared to my men."

"You mean my men," Yusuke corrected with a mouth full of food.

"Whatever, old man, it will be mine soon enough."

"Who knows? I might leave the kingdom to your sister," Yusuke smirked.

"You wouldn't dare," the prince glared at his father, "She's unfit to lead."

"What makes her unfit?" Kuwabara rose to defend his daughter.

"No, he's right, father. I could never run a nation," the princess laughed off the comment.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, sweetheart. You'd be amazing ruler. If anyone's unfit to lead, it's your father," the duke smirked at his king.

"Kuwabara!" the king shouted across the table.

"Urameshi?"

"Not in front of the kids," he said seriously.

Hiei made a disgusted face while Yukina blushed. "They wouldn't've have figured it out if you hadn't of said anything." Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"As much as love sitting here, learning about my parent's love life, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day," the prince sighed and excused himself.

Hiei walked up the grand stair case to his apartment. "Home sweet home," he whispered and fell across the bed. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed his dysfunctional family when he was sent away on the king's business but recently it felt like something was wrong. He had his loving sister and his crazy fathers and all the riches in the world. He needed nothing more but felt like something was defiantly missing. He called one of his servants to prepare a bath and he stripped off his clothes. This would be his second bath of the day but he just felt like soaking before going to bed. "Woman! What did I tell you about staring?" Hiei growled after he stripped of his shirt and was unbuttoning his pants. It was his personal maid Mukuro. Yukina said that she liked him and that's why she was always such a thorn in his side. His fathers begged him to humor her: they took her in as a favor to an ally kingdom. She was repulsive: her body was deformed and her robotic arm was unnatural.

"My apologies, your majesty." He didn't like her sarcastic tone. She always acted so entitled. Nothing here belonged to her. "You're bath is ready."

The prince grunted and walked to his bathroom. "You can leave now," he growled when he still sensed her presence in the room. When she was gone, he slowly sank into the tub with a loud sigh.

"Hiei!" he heard the voice of the king call.

"Where are you, shrimp?" He then heard the duke after him.

The prince groaned and sank under the water. "There you are!" Yusuke burst through the bathroom door. "Why didn't you answer when I called you?" The king reprimanded, pulling the prince out of the water by his hair.

"Can't I get a moment alone?" Hiei growled.

"Not in my kingdom," Yusuke smiled. "Anyway, your father and I were talking and we think it about time you found yourself a princess."

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes," Kuwabara answered and sat on the prince's toilet. "How about Princess Juri or Koto? They're nice girls, raised right." The prince raised his eyebrow. "Queen Keiko's daughters." Then his face screwed up as he figured out who the girls his father was talking about were.

"No! He's not into pretty chicks!" Yusuke shouted at his husband "He wants someone like Princess Ruka? Sex on a stick," his father smirked and received a smack in the head from Kuwabara.

"What the hell, Urameshi? I'm sitting right here!"

"C'mon, Kuwabara, you know she's hot."

"I don't think anyone is attractive but you." The red head crossed his arms and glared at his husband.

"You too sensitive," Yusuke laughed.

"I am not! I have the perfect amount of sensitivity!" The prince's grimaced and got out of the tub, leaving the bathroom and the fathers' argument. He heated his body and the water evaporated off of him.

"Hiei! Where are you going?" The prince ignored his father as he dressed in his bed clothes. "Seriously, son, you have to think about this stuff," Yusuke shouted from the bathroom.

"Get out of my room!" the prince shouted back.

"You used to love when your father and I came to tuck you in at night," Kuwabara frowned, walking into the bedroom followed by Yusuke.

"I never _loved_ anything," the prince denied falling back into his bed.

"Aw, you don't have to play that big, bad Hiei crap around us. I was there when they smacked your ass after you popped out of this oaf's stomach!" Yusuke shouted throwing sheets over his sons head.

"And you cried and cried," Kuwabara continued, pushing Yuskue out of the way and taking the sheets into his own hand. "You cried more than your sister." He tucked the prince in nicely ignoring his scowl.

"I'm too old for this," Hiei kicked the sheets off of him.

"But you'll never stop being daddy's little boy." Yusuke mussed the prince's spiky hair. "Goodnight, kiddo." The king started toward the door.

"Sweet dreams, shorty," Kuwabara followed his husband to the door, flipping off the light switch as he walked out the door. Hiei flipped over in his bed, smothering his face into the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? Review! Review! Review!...I mean only if you want to (you know you want to).<strong>

**Funfact!: When I was thinking of a title, the title were the first words to come up when I clicked save were 'Your Majesty' so that's what I called it. Aren't I fun? **

**-Foxx out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I'm gonna post chapter two now because I feel like it…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This is it," a dark shadow whispered in the night.<p>

"Looks easy enough," its companion whispered back. They stood outside the North Highland castle under a dark widow.

"If my sources are correct, and they always are, we should be standing right under the princes bed chambers."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I just need you to get me up there and be ready to go when I get out." The figure's companion stretched out it bat like wings and took flight, grabbing the man next to him. He carefully placed him on the windowsill and dove back into the shadows.

The figure on the windowsill quickly got to work on unlatching the window before him. It was child's play with his experience; he was in the room in no time. He surveyed the area before him: it was dark but not pitch black, there were two doors to his right, a door in front of him, and a door to his left. There was bed with a sleeping figure in it, a large dresser and vanity that was sparsely covered with personal items, some swords hung on the walls and that was it. The thief cautiously stepped into the room and closed the window behind him. He made his way to the dresser starting at the bottom and rummaging his way up. He didn't find what he was looking for until he reached the top. He lifted the lid on top of the dresser and found an expanse of jewels. The thief pulled a sack from his waist and started filling it. He then moved to the drawers of the vanity. Nothing of interest. He went to inspect the two doors to the right: a bathroom and, exactly what he was looking for, a closet. It was neat and organized and the thief easily found the few crowns the prince kept with him. He lifted his sac and prepared to leave: opening the window and placing his hands onto the sill and to safety but stopped when he heard a soft rustling. He looked over to the bed to see a dark figure sitting up, red eye staring right at him. The thief couldn't help but stare back until the red eyes were joined by a third and the thief blinked out of the trance. He jumped out the widow and into the night.

The prince stood and went to the window, glaring out into the shadows of the ground until something caught his eye in the sky. A large pair of bat wing floated over the surrounding forest and into the moon's light.

"Guards!" the prince shouted.

"Prince Hiei!" the guards appeared in the room in an instant.

"There's been an intruder in my room. He left out of this window and traveled east. Find him and kill him," the prince growled.

His chief guard stepped forward. "Please describe him, your highness."

The prince turned toward the guards. "The only thing I can tell you is that he had golden eyes. Now go!"

"Yes, your highness." The guards left just as fast as they came. Hiei lay back down in his bed and stared up at the dark ceiling. He knew exactly where the thief was going and what he was but he was tired and needed rest and the guards needed something to do. The Jagan would keep an eye on his pest until morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that was pretty short but…whatever AHAHAHA! Hope you liked it. I'll update at some point :p and review please!<strong>

**-leFoxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOL So I realized I didn't give this story a genre when I uploaded it. So basically it's been a generally general story for the couple of days it's been up. Now it's a general romance. I guess it should be under adventure or something but when I think adventure I think Indiana Jones…Maybe one day I'll turn it into a romantic adventure. Maybe.**

* * *

><p>"You certainly wanted to get out of there quickly." The bat like thief dropped his partner in a clearing in the forest. They would travel the rest of the way on foot. "Did you fuck something up?"<p>

The thief clad in white started walking even though his partner didn't start to follow. He turned around to see the darker on the pair still planted in the middle of the clearing, waiting for an explanation. "The boy woke up."

The bat made a soft laugh and continued after his partner. "You're getting old. I knew I should have come with you. Did he see you?"

"Probably." The first one started to sprint towards their destination.

"That's it, Kurama, run away from all your problems," the bat murmured then started after his partner. They quickly made it to their hide out in the side of a mountain, heavily guarded by their lackeys. The two entered the hoard of chambers that made up the cave to a locked door that unlatched for them. The one called Kurama dropped his load of jewels in the middle of the room while the other lit a candle. The flame's light glittered off the piles of gold and jewels and at the middle of it all the king of thieves. The tall silver fox sighed and fell into a nearby chair. His partner, clad in all black, wings protruding gracefully from his back, moved to pick up the burlap sack the fox dropped. "There are barely any crowns in here," he exclaimed, pulling the jewels from the bag and throwing them into their respective piles. "Why are they called _crown_ jewels?"

"If you were a king, would you allow your son to keep all his jewels, unguarded, at all times?"

The bat thought about it quickly. "Yes," he smiled, flashing his sharp teeth.

"That's where you and everyone else in the world differ." Kurama stood and took a jeweled necklace from a pile the bat just threw it into. It was made of dark, aged silver and incrusted with onyx and from it dangled a large, red ruby. "Kuronue," the fox said without looking up from the gem, "Have you ever met someone with red eyes?"

"Not personally." The bat had switched his tattered hat for one the crowns and was examining himself in a golden platter. "But I've heard of some."

"It's not a good look for you." Kurama snatched the crown from the bat's head and placed it atop his own. "The royal North Highland twins," Kurama mused.

"Yes, to name a few. I hear those two can look straight into your soul," the bat frowned and threw the emptied sack to a corner of the room. The fox hummed and tossed the crown into its respective pile followed by the necklace. "Do you think he saw yours?" The bat's demeanor turned serious. Kurama rarely ever spoke of his feelings but when he did, it was for a reason.

"I don't think he did." The fox walked to the entrance followed by his companion. He blew out the candle lighting the room and all went dark. "I know he did."

* * *

><p><strong>Another ridiculously short chapter D: Oh well, I don't feel like making them long. Hope you enjoyed it and review please :)<strong>

**-le Foxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5…4…4. Its 4 right? Aw well, I'll know when I upload it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The prince was already dressed and awake when there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Hiei," he opened the door to find his sister, the princess, clad in a bright red dress the brought out the sparkle of her eyes. "I heard about last night. I came to make sure you were alright."<p>

"I'm fine, Yukina," he answered and invited her into his room. She stepped in and looked around. "He took nothing of importance," he said predicting her question. "No harm came to you, that's all that matters." Yukina smiled and blushed a little. "I will be going out today. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

Yukina frowned. "Where will you be going? Do our fathers know?"

"They came early this morning, I'm leaving upon the king's request," he lied to the princess. Their father's agreed to let him go that morning with minimal protest.

"But you just came back," she whispered.

"And I'll be back again before you know it."

"But I haven't even had a chance to tell you all that happened here while you were gone," she continued.

The prince's face remained as neutral as ever. "Then you'll have more to tell once I come back."

She sighed and looked down at her ornate dress. There was never any arguing with her brother. He got all of the stubbornness of both of their fathers. "Be careful," she whispered.

The prince lifted her chin, "I will." Yukina smiled and curtsied. He bowed back and the girl left. Hiei turned with a sigh and picked up his sword, attaching it to his waist, then a small satchel that he slung over his shoulder. . He whipped a black cloak over his shoulders and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long into his journey when the prince was met with his first challenge. He just beheaded one of the many attacking monster and he was continuing northeast, toward the signal of energy the thief was giving off when it started to move. Hiei stopped and concentrated and the spark of energy moved faster and it disappeared. He groaned and ran full speed toward where the energy just stopped. He was biding his time and keeping occupied until now. As he approached his destination, the thought crossed his mind that it could be a trap and Hiei stopped in his tracks. The prince cursed softly and continued with caution through the dense forest. There was no clearing of brush where he ended up, only a flower. It was one of those overly spectacled things with too many vibrant colors. Something Yukina would have liked. Too bad she wasn't there to save it. Hiei swung his sword chopping off the flowers head. He smirked as it landed face down in the mud beneath it. The spark of energy returned, only for a brief second. The prince looked around him then up. He quickly decided to take to the trees for a better vantage.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurama! Get a hold of yourself!" Kuronue whispered harshly to the fox.<p>

"But, he killed my flower!" The fox shouted and it would have alerted Hiei to their presence if Kuronue hadn't covered his mouth.

"It's just a dumb plant," Kuronue groaned and let go of the fox.

"You don't know anything about anything!" Kurama whispered back, crossing his arms defensively.

"Whatever," the bat sighed back and looked at the prince up in his perch in the trees. "He doesn't look that dangerous," the bat mused and fell back on his haunches. The two thieves were in their respective animal forms in the hollow of a tree, awaiting Hiei's arrival.

"He wouldn't have the reputation he does if he wasn't." The fox narrowed his eyes. "So that's what I saw," the fox murmured.

"What?" Kuronue was now engrossed with picking at the dirt on his wing.

"The boy has a Jagan eye. That's where his power lies."

The bat hummed and got up, pushing the fox out of the way to get a better look. There it was, on his forehead, wide eyed and glowing a creepy shade of green. "Where'd he get one of those? A royal isn't the type to have Jagan blood running through their veins."

"Must be an implant which is probably why he can't sense me in this form."

"It can't pinpoint something so weak?"

"Exactly and if you ever call me weak again I'll kill you." The bat snickered at the fox's threat. The thieves looked back to where the prince was lounging to find that he'd vanished.

"Fuck! Where'd he go?" the bat exclaimed only to have his question answered in the worst way. There was a flash of light just above the thieves' heads and the tree spilt at an angle, leaving them exposed.

"I thought I heard two chattering animals. I was originally going to shut you up once and for all but it looks like I've found exactly what I was looking for."

The thieves looked at each other and nodded. They simultaneously transformed into their human forms. "Looks like the prince has fallen directly into my trap," Kurama smirked.

"Our trap," Kuronue corrected him.

"Shut up! Don't ruin this for me!"

"Your trap?" Hiei snorted. "I could easily destroy both of you."

"He couldn't destroy me," Kuronue laughed.

"He couldn't destroy me either," the fox agreed. "Who are these weaklings you speak of, little boy?" Kurama taunted. Hiei ignored them and jumped to strike before they even noticed he'd moved but, he didn't notice that flower whose head he chopped off was taking root throughout the surrounding area. When he got too close to the thieves, a thick vine ripped out of the ground stopping the prince in midair.

"He's fast," Kuronue observed.

"Too fast." Hiei's sword already cut through the vine that was in his way and was about to start his second assault. "Kuronue! Look out!" Kurama shouted when he saw the black blur about to attack his partner.

"Already done," the bat smirked. He'd caught Hiei's sword with his bare hands, twisted it by the blade, and whipped the prince from his weapon. Hiei landed hard against a tree trunk and had the wind knocked out of him. "Check out what I got," the bat brandished his new toy proudly, throwing it up in the air and catching it by the hilt.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Kurama asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's only a scratch," Kuronue waved it off. They turned their attention back to the prince.

"Come on, boy. I know that isn't all you've got."

Hiei stood up quickly and smirked. "No, but it's all you've got."

The thieves made confused faces then Kuronue's head snapped up. "Oh, fuck!" The bat took flight and shouted down to the fox, "Kurama! Get out of there!" But before his warning was fully heard, there was a rumbling and he was surrounded by North Highland guards and knights and quickly apprehended.

"I could have taken care of this," the prince frowned when the king rode through his army on horseback.

"I know," Yusuke smiled knowingly, "But your sister was worried something would happen to you and refuses to leave her room until you come back. Your father's still trying to coax her out but I decided to take action 'cause I'm a 'take action' kinda guy! So this is the thief? Doesn't look so tough. What about the one that got away?"

"He's just an accomplice." The prince saddled a horse brought for him. "The fox is the one I want."

* * *

><p><strong>Much longer than the others right :) Hope you all liked it! Review please!<strong>

**-le Foxx OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't updated in FOEVER! Sorry about that guys. I've been busy with school and junk. NEVER GO TO COLLEGE!...okay, go to college. Just be prepared to be awful, awful busy. Hope you all enjoy the update :)**

* * *

><p>Hiei entered the castle gates after his father. Dismounting his horse, he told the guards to take his prisoner to the dungeons. "I'll send someone for him before long," the prince's face as cold as ever.<p>

"Brother," a voice called from the palace steps. Yukina stood smiling; her eyes were still red and the skin around them swollen. Hiei nodded to her.

"See! I told you he'd be fine," Kuwabara stepped up behind the girl. "No son of mine is going to have his ass handed to him by some low rank theif. "Hiei grunted and walked past the two. "Dinner will be in an hour so get wash up."

"You haven't eaten yet?" the prince stopped and faced his family. It was considerably late and the royals normally ate at sunset.

"Yukina refused to eat until you came back," Yusuke told the prince walking into the palace and removing his riding gloves.

Hiei walked over to his sister. "You shouldn't make such a fuss over me." His face was stern but all the members of the family know it was his way of showing brotherly love. "Come take care of my wounds," the prince requested of the princess before continuing on to his room. The girl nodded and hurried after her bother.

"What was the thief like?" Yukina asked. The two sat at the small table in the corner of Hiei's room as she wrapped her brother's arm. It was a fairly shallow wound that she easily took care of.

"He's strong," the prince told her quietly, "and cunning. I will have to do something about him soon before he figures out an escape."

"Yukina tied the bandage into a small neat bow. "Now your arms match," she smiled observing her attempt to recreate his other more crudely bandaged arm.

"Thank you," he nodded to his sister.

"Father always says 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. That's how you get a king in your bed.'."

The prince blushed at her mature statement. "I don't want to sleep with him," he grunted, turning his head away.

"I mean maybe you should make him a servant or something. That way someone will always have their eyes on him and he wouldn't be able to leave, even if he wanted to. He'd be bound to the castle."

The prince's eyes widened in thought. "Maybe you were meant to rule, Yukina," Hiei smirked.

There was a knock at the door and Mukuro stepped into the room. "Dinner is served," she announced to the royal twins.

"Mukuro, I've found a use for you," the prince smirked again as he stood. "I will inform you later." He offered his arm to his sister who took it happily and the both went down to the dining room.

* * *

><p>The black clad prince entered the dungeons of the castle. It was a dark, wet place left in the prince's control. Most prisoners were left there to suffocate and die, a lucky few were "released" simply to be hunted and killed for sport; just a few of the many torture devices past down from his grandfather's rule. Mukuro trailed behind him in a purple frock. Both Hiei's fathers agreed to Yukina's idea and the prince was now putting his plan into the action. "Fox," the Hiei grunted coming upon a cell where the thief was locked up, arms and legs chained securely to the wall behind him.<p>

"I have a name," the thief groaned without lifting his head.

"Tell her," he gestured to the girl behind him, "because I don't care. I'm only here to tell you that you will be under my personal maid's supervision."

The silver thief looked up at the prince and then to the woman. "Why?"

"You're going to become my new man servent." Hiei turned and left and the cell.

"Well, you heard the prince,"Mukuro shouted to the prison guards. "Let him out!" Mukuro held the thief's chains like a dog's lease and led him up the stairs to the servant's corridor. "This is your room." The woman led him to a room slightly better than his prison cell and unshackled him. "Don't try anything. My room is right next door and the walls are thin. Your lessons will start this evening." Mukuro turned back to the door when the thief spoke.

"I need lessons to become a slave to a child?" Kurama snorted.

"Of course. The prince is very particular. He prefers his baths cold, dislikes the company of others, and likes his swords sharpened on both sides."

Kurama's eyes narrowed slightly. "What is your name?"

She raised the eyebrow that she had and looked him up and down. "Mukuro." She slammed the door behind her after she left.

"Cheeky one, isn't she?" The shadows in the corner of the door moved revealing the bat's hiding place. "What now?"

"I stay here. Play servant to the boy, gain his trust, and then,"

"Rule a kingdom," Kuronue finished.

"Exactly. You can take care of the clan while I'm indisposed. In the meantime, leave before you're trapped here as well."

"Yes, your majesty," Kuronue mocked with a low bow then transformed into a bat. "Stay safe, Kurama," he said before flying out the narrow window.

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT! These are always so short. I'll write another chapter tonight, I guess. Does that compensate? Anyway, thanks for reading and review please!<strong>

**-le Foxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry it took forever to upload this chapter! I was just so busy with school and now I've finally gotten a chance to sit down and write. So yeah, okay, here's chapter 6!**

"Wake up, fox," Mukuro shouted into the thief's room.

Kurama groaned and gripped at the cotton sheets beneath him. One of his golden eyes opened. It wasn't even light out yet! "Damn bitch," he murmured, flipping the pillow over his head. If she wanted him up, she was going to have to come and get him. It was her fault he was so exhausted. He'd been learning useless crap for the past three days. He'd never cleaned anything in his life!

"I told you to get up!" He felt the little woman's presence in his room. He stayed still: maybe she wouldn't see him if he didn't move. But then she pulled off his blankets and snatched away the protective pillow.

"I hate you," Kurama growled, curling up against the wall. This was quickly becoming too much work acquire a kingdom.

"You aren't my favorite either," Mukuro frowned then threatened, "Get up now or I'll get the bucket."

"I'm not afraid of your water." He remembered every other morning of her throwing a bucket of cold water over him and succeeding to get him out of bed every time.

"I'll take you pillow and blankets for a month."

"Fine! I'm getting up!" He'd take her yelling and her water but he at least wanted to sleep comfortably at night. He sat up and looked at the woman. "Now what?"

"Make yourself presentable. You'll be waiting on the prince today

There was a knock at the prince's door. Mukuro stepped into the room where the prince was quietly reading a book at his table and munching on a slice of toast. "Your highness, Kurama is here."

Hiei waved his hand for the new servant to approach him. "Kneel," he commanded halfheartedly still focused on his book. Hiei was finally getting to the good part of this lovey romance novel Yukina suggested: the main male character was killing his rival for his love's heart and in a fit of rage; he killed the woman as well. It was hilarious but the thief obviously didn't know that the prince was enjoying his book and made an impatient sigh. "Do you have someplace to be?" Hiei scowled.

"Of course not," Kurama gave him a stunning smile. Hiei grunted and put the book down. He picked up a large black pendent from his small table and placed it around Kurama's neck. "What is this?"

"It's your prison," Hiei smirked. "You're sentenced to life under my rule and none others. No one can remove that pendent besides me and it binds you to this kingdom. You aren't allowed to leave without my permission. And since you're a high security criminal, you won't eat, sleep, or breath without my knowledge"

"Sounds like more of an inconvenience to you," Kurama smirked.

"It comes with the territory," Hiei turned back to his book. "Go ready the yard. I wish to exercise today."

* * *

><p>Hiei stepped onto the yard clad in under armor fit for a prince. "Fox, stand over there," he commended.<p>

Kurama raised his eyebrow but stayed where he was under the archways covering the corridor. "Go on," Mukuro pushed the man into the yard, "He is your lord."

Kurama stood in the middle of the yard, a hand rested on his hips and his tail swished back and forth as he gazed at the small prince. "Are you looking for a fight, little one?" A smiled curled across his lips. He didn't bother to take up a defensive pose when Hiei reared up to strike with his sword. Kurama easily side stepped the attack.

"No fights, just training," the prince smirked, "And possibly a small hunt."

"Let me guess, you want me to run?"

"I am your prince."

"I don't like hunts." The fox easily slid the sword from Hiei's hand. "But I will train with you, on fair terms. None of that 'I'm the prince! Obey me!' crap," Kurama stated imitating the prince.

Hiei grunted and held out his hand. Another sword was immediately brought by an attendant. "The first move is yours, your highness."

Hiei leaped into action and the fox dodged every single move but Hiei left him lacking room to attack. "What's going on out here?" The High Duke Kuwabara was walking with Yukina down the corridor in matching outfits on their way to the gardens.

"The prince is training," Mukuro said in a snide manner.

"It doesn't look like his normal training," Yukina commented quietly.

"Yeah, he's not pummeling one of the captains of the guard," Kuwabara muttered. "Who is that guy anyway?"

"It's the prince's new man servant."

"So that's what he looks like. He sure is tall. The height difference makes it kinda funny, don't you think, Yukina?"

"I wonder why Hiei's letting him fight back," Yukina pondered instead of answering her father.

"He refused to be the prince's prey," Mukuro answered.

Yukina made a small sound and smiled, "I like him." She then turned to continue on her walk to the gardens. "Coming father?"

"Of course, Yukina, my little princess!" The duke grinned then hurried after the girl.

Mukuro continued to watch on the battle. It continued for over an hour until both contenders conceded to a draw. "You've got a lot packed in that little body,"Kurama smirked breathlessly. Hiei, already having regained his bearings, grunted in reply to the foxes comment.

"Mukuro, draw me a bath," the prince commanded walking to back to the inner castle.

"Your highness," Mukuro curtsied as he walked past her.

"So, do you think he likes me yet?" Kurama smirked, trailing up behind her as she made her way to the castle.

"You've certainly got your foot in the door with that little stunt but the prince is strong. He might just snap it right off your leg."

Kurama chuckled softly, "Easier said than done."

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Yeah, at least the chapters are consistently short, right? Review please!**

**-leFoxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters in one night! That's unheard of! lol Enjoy!**

There was a soft knock at the door to the royal bed chambers. "Enter," Yusuke called, lounging on his bed, dressed for sleeping and balancing one of his gold colored slippers on his foot.

"Hey," Kuwabara said climbing into the bed with the king and wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"Hey," Yusuke replied. They shared a short kiss. "How was your day?"

"Alright. I spent some time with Yukina," the duke responded, resting his head on Yusuke's chest.

"You spoil that girl," Yusuke moaned.

"She's a princess, my princess. She deserves it. How was ruling the country?"

"It was alright." Yusuke combed his fingers Kuwabara's now wavy, freshly washed hair. "Nothing special." The king yawned.

"Oh, I saw Hiei's new play thing today," Kuwabara chuckled.

"The thief? What's he like?"

"I didn't talk to him or anything but he's pale, tall, long silver hair…"

"Sounds cute," Yuskue smirked.

"Shudup Urameshi," Kuwabara groaned.

"But not as cute as you," he answered quickly giving Kuwabara a quick peck on the lips.

"So you're really ok with having this thief within the castle walls?"

Yusuke leaned his head back to rest it on the pillow behind him. "He was raised to be the next ruler of this kingdom. As my eldest son, I trust his judgment."

Kuwabara lifted his head. "He's your kid. Just don't blame me when everything backfires."

"You gave birth to him!" The king retorted.

"You got me pregnant!"

"You can't prove that," Yusuke muttered.

"Urameshi, are we really gonna have this argument?" Kuwabara asked seriously, "'Cause we can take this outside."

"I can beat you to a pulp right here," Yusuke stated boldly sitting up.

"I just don't want the maids to have to clean up the king's blood after I'm done with you," the duke shouted back.

"Oh, it won't be my blood they'll be cleaning up."

Kuwabara glared at his husband then lay on the bed. "I'm too tired to fight."

"Chicken," Yusuke crowed.

"No! I'm just tired," his husband defended himself. "Can't a man be tired every once in a while?"

"Not in this castle."

Kuwabara smiled up at the man above him. "C'mere." The duke wrapped his arms around his king, pulling him down with him. "Go to sleep."

"Fine. But only because I'm tired, not because you told me to."

The king could hear his lover's laugh as it vibrated through his torso. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Back in the confines of the prince's chambers, Hiei was bathing silently while the thief had free time to wonder about his apartment unwatched. He poked quietly around the small table where that book the boy was reading was left. It's place held by a simple black ribbon sticking out for the top and bottom of its bounds. The only thing written on the book was the title. The thief didn't bother reading it. He just flipped through the page quickly before moving on to the next item of interest. There was a door on either side of the room: one that led to the bed chambers and another that led to the prince's private dining room. He sighed loudly. This had to have been the most boring castle he'd ever been in. Castles are supposed to be exciting with trap doors and tournaments for princesses. He slumped down onto a plush couch facing the fire place. It wasn't lit. I didn't look like it had ever been lit. The boy kept his quarters at a constant freezing temperature, at least that's what Mukuro said. He was some kind of fire demon; the thief didn't care enough to remember the type, something about ice or the likes of which. And he had a twin sister that was of ice demon decent. It didn't make much sense but why bother. The fox put his feet up on the table and just as he was putting his arms behind his, Mukuro stomped into the room. "Here she comes, demanding more things of me," the fox muttered.<p>

"Have you put out the prince's bed clothes? Prepared his sleeping chambers? And you must clean the bathroom once he's done." The woman barked out more orders as she inspected the room, making sure everything was in order.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I have this under control. Don't you ever relax, woman?"

"Can't you tell? I am relaxed." The thief snorted.

"I've done everything you asked and now I'm taking a break. Or should I be in the bath with the little highness, scrubbing his back?"

Mururo rolled her eyes. "Just don't come whining to me when he chews off your head for doing something wrong."

"I don't whine!" the fox shouted as she left. "Damn bitch," sighed, leaning back into the couch. He stared at the empty fire place. What's the point of a fire place with no fire? Maybe the boy was afraid of it. Afraid of his own power! The fox snickered at the thought the reached into his robe and produced a seed. He used a bit of energy and it quick sprouted in his hand then flowered and, as a last hurrah, the petals engulfed themselves into flame. He tossed the burning plant into the fire place, planning on enjoying his time alone but it was short lived. The prince was in front of him less than five minutes after the fire started, fully dried and dressed for bed, removing the fox's fire his power.

"Did anyone ask you to do that?" Hiei sneered at his servant. Relaxing on his couch, of all places! Soon he'd be using his bathroom!

"No. But I was cold and since I'm stuck here, might as well relieve myself from my misery." The fox gave him a small smirk but the prince snorted angrily in return.

"I'm done in the bathroom. Go clean it." The fox rolled his eyes and stood with a loud sigh. Then yawned then stretched. Hiei glared at him as he continued to move into lunges. "Go. Clean. NOW!" the prince shouted.

"Fine! I'm going! Don't get you panties in a bunch." The fox stalked off to the bedroom while Hiei attempted to continue his book. Why didn't he just have that thing put in a dungeon again? That's right, to teach him a lesson. Hiei was getting the feeling the being a teacher wasn't going to be easy. It wasn't long before the prince heard a loud bang come from his bedroom. The prince sighed loudly. He can't act like this forever. Soon enough he'd step in line like the rest of the servants. His thoughts were cut off by another load bang causing the prince's curiosity to get the best of him.

Hiei entered the bathroom to see it spotless. "Nice of you to join me," Kurama smiled and another flower grew and made a small explosion in his hand. Small but loud.

Hiei growled and marched up to the fox. It was like Hiei didn't even notice the height difference. If he wanted to, Kurama could lift his leg and squash him like a bug but his regal rearing wouldn't allow him to think anyone was above.

"What are you doing?" the prince asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Trying to get your attention. I'm done," Kurama smiled.

"Get out," Hiei growled between gritted teeth.

"I'll be back to get you up bright and early." Kurama's smile continued to play across his face and he meandered to the door.

"Get out now!" Hiei shouted and the fox darted away. The fire demon sighed and went back into his bedroom. He fell across his bed and into an angry sleep but Kurama fell right into Mukuro.

"How did it go?"

Kurama smirked. "It was great. He's such a nice guy. Went out to dinner and dancing. And after he looked deep into my eyes and threated to kill me if I didn't clean his bathroom. It was so romantic!"

Mukuro rolled her eyes and started walking away from the fox as soon as he started his story leaving him to rush after her. "Are you done?"

"Mukuro, I think he might be the one."

"I'm not listening to you anymore."

"Next time a beam is about to fall on your head, remind me not to warn you."

"You aren't dead so I imagine you stayed on his good side."

"He has a good side?" Kurama asked genuinely shocked. Mukuro sighed and stopped at the door to her room. "Goodnight," the fox smiled continuing to his own room.

"Save it," the woman growled and shut the door behind her.

**Hope you all liked it! Review please!**

**-leFoxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! After 10 million years, I've written an update! Yeah, I'm gonna get back on top of this story. But enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Fox!"<p>

"What?" Kurama shouted back at the prince from his sitting room. "And for the last time, my name is Kurama!" He entered the Hiei's bedroom to find the prince with a mortified look on his face staring down at the clothes the fox picked out for him.

"Do you expect me to wear this?"

"I see nothing wrong with it," Kurama feigned innocence.

"It's pink!" Kurama was put in charge of picking out the prince's attire for the day and if Kurama really wanted to make it clear that he didn't want to be there, today was his chance. He took his time to find the most ridiculous outfit in Hiei's wardrobe. "Find something else."

"But your majesty," venom spilled from his lips along with the term of endearment, "you're already late for your meeting with your father."

"I don't care. Find something else."

"Do it yourself," Kurama growled.

"You will do as I say!"

"You know that's the thing about foxes, we're hard to domesticate."

"We'll see about that."

"Good luck," Kurama smirked.

"Did I just walk into a lovers quarrel?" The black haired king walked into the prince's bedroom. "You were late so I decided to come to you," Yusuke grinned a wide grin.

"Don't you have something more important to do like run the country?" Hiei growled at his father. He was getting tired of these constant intrusions.

Yusuke ignored the prince and instead turned his attention to Kurama. "You must be that fox demon that broke in a couple days ago that my son insists on hanging on to."

"Kurama. It's a pleasure to formally meet you," he held out his hand.

"Same here. Yusuke," the king took it, taken aback and comforted by the fox demon's informal attitude. "My husband was talking to me about you. He couldn't believe that our little firefly could catch such a hottie."

"Father!" Hiei shouted at the king.

"Now now, your majesty, the adults are talking." Kurama patted the smaller man on the head making Hiei sneer and swat his hand away. Kurama turned back to the king. "Tell me more about how gorgeous I am."

"I like you."

"I dare you to find someone who doesn't," Kurama smirked.

"And he's quick! Hiei, I like him. I'll trade you Genkai for him."

The prince rolled his eyes. "As much as I hate him, I'd take him over that hag any day."

"I can see why you wanted to keep him," Yusuke added as he looked the silver haired fox up and down once more.

"Is there something you wanted?" Hiei asked in an impatient tone. The quicker he could get his father out of his room the quicker he could get away from the fox and go about his business.

"Yes. It's about your sister."

"What about her?" The prince had proceeded to go through his wardrobe himself to find something more appropriate.

"I've found her a suitor."

Hiei froze and turned to face his father. "A what?"

"I know it's a shocker but I've found someone that might be really good for her. One of Chu's boys: Toya."

"The ice demon?" The prince turned back to his wardrobe and found something appropriate, laid it across his bed and began to change.

"Yeah! You know him?" Yusuke sat on the bed and picked at the pink outfit that was laid out there.

"No. And I don't want to know him. I won't allow my sister to be married off to live in some crumbling castle."

"They don't have the best security, either," Kurama interjected. The two royals eyed him. "I get around." He dismissed himself to sitting room to let the royals talk but stayed within ear shot.

"I've thought of that, too. Your father would die if his little girl moved away so I figured he'd move in here." Hiei scrunched up his nose at the idea. "Come on, Hiei. She can't be alone forever!"

"Let her find her own love," Hiei stated plainly pulling an undershirt over his head.

"I wish it was that easy," the king sighed. "You know your sister. She'll probably fall in love with some poor country boy: really sensitive with rugged good looks. But what does that guy have to offer? A few cows? Some plants? We don't need plants, we need to unify kingdoms. And since you don't want to marry anytime soon, so your sister has been burdened with this glorious purpose."

Hiei rolled his eyes again at his father's dramatics. "Does father know?"

"I haven't told him yet. Chu brought it to my attention a week or so ago and I've been thinking it over."

"He won't like it."

"Yeah well, he'll have to get over it."

"He'll say the exact same thing I did," Hiei mumbled while he pulled his trousers on.

"I know. It's just that we can't afford her falling in love with the wrong person. And your sister loves hard. She'd never forgive us if we didn't let her be with the person she loved."

"You should have a ball," Kurama inserted himself into the conversation yet again, poking his head through the door.

Hiei was on the verge of shouting an obscenity at his man servant about minding his own damn business but the king smiled. "That's a great idea. And invite only _approved_ bachelors from across the kingdoms. Let her get to know the guys and they can court for a while. Hiei, keep an eye on that fox of yours 'cause I'm tempted to steal him away."

"Not if I steal you first," Kurama whispered as the king rushed past him to the door.

"Your sister will love this," the king shouted shutting the door behind him.

Hiei sighed after his father finally left the room. "Well, don't I get a 'thank you' or an 'atta boy'?"

"Your solution was better than nothing." That was all Hiei said before walking past the fox and leaving the room.

"I'll take it," Kurama smirked and started cleaning up after the prince's morning mess.

* * *

><p>"A ball?" Yukina asked at the dinner table that night.<p>

"Yeah, well your father brought it up earlier," Kuwabara smiled. "I thought you might like the idea. You can meet some single guys and Hiei can't possibly threaten to kill that many people for looking at you."

"I can try," Hiei stated under his breath.

"It sounds like fun," the girl smiled.

"See, I told you she'd like it," Yusuke laughed.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Kuwabara told her seriously.

"No, I like it. It will be fun."

"You heard the girl Kuwabara!" Yusuke bellowed. "I'll have Genkai write up the invitations. The Urameshis are having a ball!"

* * *

><p>Before Hiei knew it the ball was the next night. His fathers and their advisors took care of all the preparations so it was easy for him not to notice the whirlwind of activity going on around him. His own attendant, however, was being surprisingly well behaved. So much so that the prince was becoming more and more suspicious every time the fox didn't screw something up. "Fox."<p>

"What is it?" the taller demon sighed as they walked away for the training field. He'd been a surprisingly good squire for the afternoon. Something had to be wrong.

"You tell me," the prince responded coolly.

"Nothing you can fix."

The prince hated making small talk but his fox was obviously in some sort of distress. When did he start thinking of him as his fox? "The ball is tomorrow night."

"I'm not going if that what you were wondering."

"I don't care if you go or not! I'm just trying to make small talk!" Hiei never seemed to be able to keep his temper around this guy.

"Oh, sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind."

The prince grunted. "I'm listening."

Kurama twitched his ear in a confused way at the prince's request for him to share what he was thinking about. "It's nothing you should have to concern yourself with, you highness."

"You've already brought it to my concern so tell me," the prince demanded.

Kurama cocked his head to the side, "You're really cute when you command authority."

"Forget it!" Hiei groaned and stomped off to the palace.

"Wait! What did you want to tell me about your party?"

"Nothing," Hiei shouted.

"Aw come on! Are you asking me out?"

"No! Shut up!"

"I'll go with you if you want," Kurama persisted.

"I don't want you to go with me. I want you to drop it!"

"But your highness shouldn't be such a sour puss."

"FINE!" Hiei stopped short a shouted in Kurama's face almost making the taller man fall over him. "You will accompany me to the ball tomorrow."

A smile spread across Kurama's face. "What time should I pick you up? What colors are we wearing? Will we dance to slow songs?"

Hiei sighed and walked away as the fox began to rattle off his ridiculous questions.

* * *

><p><strong>I have another chapter written but I like to be a chapter ahead so I don't have to worry about stuff. Hopefully you'll see me more often :P<strong>

**Love you all**

**-leFoxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**UPDATE! Get you update here! Enjoy!**

Kurama walked into his room that evening. He had a date with the prince he thought as a small smile ran across his lips. All was going according to plan. He sighed and fell across the bag of chicken feathers and straw they called a bed. "Kuronue?" Kurama said softly to the dark corners of his room.

"Yeah," the bat replied not bothering to step out of his hiding place.

"I need something to wear to the ball."

The bat chuckled. "I'll have something waiting for you in the morning."

"Thank you," Kurama whispered and a small bat flew from his bared window. He slept peacefully and dreamed about dancing with his dark prince.

XxXxXxX

"Fox!" Mukuro screamed at him a bit earlier than usual.

"I'm starting to get used to this one. Can I change my wake up call to the sounds of the rainforest?" Kurama asked sleepily turning over to avoid the light the demon woman brought with her.

"I'm getting sick of your smart mouth," the Mukuro growled. Kurama was being increasingly fresh with her only because Hiei was starting to ignore his comments so he had to use them on someone. "Where did this outfit come from?" She pointed at his bed accusingly.

Kurama sat up groggily and looked where she was pointing. A small smirk caressed his lips. Kuronue always came through. "A little bat brought it," the fox smiled. Mukuro growled not believing a word of what he said. "Alright, I made it. Like Cinderella. I had some mice and birds and other woodland creatures help me out. Please evil step mother! Don't rip up my dress! We worked so hard on it! I just want to meet the prince and maybe I'll be good enough for him so I live in a castle and have all my dreams come true!" Mukuro growled again but left the room this time, no longer caring where the elegant evening wear came from. The fox could keep his secrets. Kurama snickered as the woman left. This was quickly becoming all too easy. He got out of bed, stretched and got ready for the day's activities.

XxXxXxX

After a long day of greeting princes and dukes from kingdoms around the world and then sharing the evening meal with them, Hiei finally settled in his apartment for some down time before the ball. He had his nose in another book Yukina recommended. So far it wasn't as good as the last one but she promised him a big fight at the end in which the woman went crazy and ripped the head off her lover and ate his heart. He just had to get through all the background nonsense first. After a few hours of learning the past of the couple in question and their friends and families, the prince's door burst open.

"Hey shrimp," Kuwabara erupted through the entrance. "What are you wearing tonight? Your father wanted everyone to wear green but it clashes with my skin tone so your sister and I are wearing blue." Hiei simply glared at the fool in response to his rant. He walked into the prince's bedroom to see what he had laid out. "Black. Of course. I thought you might pick something with a little color for Yukina's sake," the duke complained.

"Kuwabara!" Great now both his fathers were here to pester him. "There you are! Running off to see what everyone else is wearing? Hey shorty," the king addressed his son walking into the bedroom with to join his husband. "What?" Yusuke suddenly exclaimed. "Hiei's wearing black? What complete and total surprise," Yusuke feigned ignorance. "You didn't need to come all the way in here to figure that out!"

"I thought maybe he'd add a bit of color to his outfit to support his sister," the duke huffed.

"Oh yeah! Like your son would ever do that," Yusuke snorted back.

"All the sudden he's my son?" The argument continued with no end in sight. Hiei growled at his bickering fathers and was about to yell at them to shut the hell up before there was a knock at the door.

"What?" Hiei roared, slamming his book on the table.

Kurama walked in brazenly like he owned the place. "Your majesty," he bowed slightly to the prince. "Sorry to intrude but it's time to get you dressed." The fox turned toward the bickering couple in the bedroom. "Your highnesses, should you not be getting dress yourselves?"

The two looked at each other and mumbled something about time flying while the argued. They muttered their goodbyes leaving the two alone. A smile curled on Kurama's lips and he heard a grunt from the small prince. His equivalent of a thank you or an I owe you one. "Now, what will his little majesty be wearing tonight?" Kurama wondered into the prince's bedroom followed by Hiei. "Aw, black accented with black. Perfect choice your highness."

"Are you making fun of me too?" Hiei groaned. He was done with this ball before it had the chance to start.

"Of course not," Kurama smiled slyly.

"You already knew what I was wearing! You helped me pick it out!" Hiei growled at the taller man.

"You might have changed your mind between now and then." Kurama began undoing the many buttons down the front of the prince's doublet.

"I can do that myself,"Hiei growled batting the fox's hands away but Kurama stayed fast to what he was doing.

"I know you can," Kurama smiled, his golden eyes flicked to the prince's red ones. Hiei's face snapped away from the fox's gaze, turning to hide the slight blush growing on his face.

"I have a silver and black outfit in there somewhere." Hiei gestured towards his closet. "Find it."

Kurama smiled and went to search through Hiei's extensive wardrobe to find what he wanted. Hiei removed his own clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face. What was this feeling? Why did he do that when his fox looked at him? There it was again: his fox. Hiei sighed to himself. It meant he felt comfortable with the fox. He was glad he'd rescued him from his arguing father. He was glad when the fox came to check on him after a long day of catering to fellow nobles. He enjoyed their daily sparring sessions. He was growing rather fond of Kurama's never ending antics. He was honestly beginning to feel like he'd rather be in the company of the fox than anyone else he knew.

"Little prince!" Kurama called knocking on the door. "Is this the one you asked for?"Kurama opened the door not really caring if the royal was indisposed or not.

"Don't you ever wait for someone to let you in?" Hiei growled.

"I'm not a vampire. I'm a fox," Kurama smiled holding up the newly found black and silver evening wear.

Hiei nodded then grumbled, "You're worse than my fathers sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" The fox tied and buttoned and strapped until his prince was looking the part and all ready to intimidate any male who laid eyes on his sister. "You need shoes," Kurama mused then went back to the closet. "Oh! How about these cute ones with the heels?" Hiei rolled his eyes and pushed his servant out of the way to find his own shoes.

Hiei emerged carrying his plain black boots that he wore often. He then eyed his tall man servant. He was wearing his usual plain, white garb. There was nothing too special about it. It wasn't what the other servants wore, he refused to wear that uniform but there wasn't too much special about it. "Are you wearing that?" Hiei asked after giving the fox a once over.

"Would you be terribly embarrassed if I did?" Kurama asked innocently. Hiei gave him a look that basically said if he didn't change, he wasn't going to the ball. "Don't be such a sour puss. I have something to wear."

"Good. Then go get ready. I'm perfectly capable of lacing my own shoes and I'll call Mukuro if I need anything. Be back here by eight."

Kurama smiled down at the prince. "Yes your majesty." And with that the fox disappeared and Hiei was left to pick out which jewels he would pair with his evening wear. He should have asked Kurama what he was wearing. Hiei shook his head. No, the servant should conform to what _he_ was wearing. He pulled out one of his many white gold and onyx necklaces. He used to have so many more before the fox came along. He never did get his jewels back and he never asked the fox for them. It never crossed his mind. Hiei shrugged and tried to get the fox out of his mind. There were, slowly gathering a few floors below him, hundreds of eligible males looking to earn the hand of his perfect sister. So many lives to threaten in one night. Maybe his fox would help him out. Yes, his fox. He was tired of fighting it. He sat on his bed and laced up his boots and wondered what Kurama would wear that night. He hadn't asked for anything to wear so it was a complete mystery. He would find out soon enough. The fox was due back in a few minutes. Hiei stood and took a look at himself in the mirror. He was glad he went with the silver accents. A little fragmentation of the black monotony did him some good. The prince went back to reading his book in his plush chair by the fire place. Finally, the climax was beginning to build. The main woman was beginning to lose her mind and her lover was in the process of cheating on her. She just caught them in the act! A smirk spread across Hiei's features as his reading sped up and then there was a knock on the door. "What?" Hiei halfheartedly answered.

He heard the door open then close and footsteps approach him. "Are you ready to go, my liege?" Hiei looked up and his eyes widened at the sight.

**I don't know what to say about that mostly because I know** **what happens next and you guys don't but whatever :P Review pweaze! Love you all! Until next time!**

**-leFoxx**

**Ps-and let me know if there are any mistakes in here. I'm uploading this at like 3am and I proofread while I was half asleep XD**


End file.
